1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber sheet and more specifically a composite rubber sheet material which may be used as a shoe material, a protective sports material, a rubber material for bellows, a floor sheet material or the like and to a sports shoe using the same.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore a material has been known wherein a cloth is adhered to one side surface of a sponge rubber sheet. In another known material, a woven cloth or mesh cloth is inset in a sponge rubber sheet as a core material. In the former, however, the one side surface of the sponge rubber sheet is restrained by the cloth over the entire surface. When the sheet is bent, a large difference is created between the tension modulus and the creep characteristics of the cloth and the sponge rubber sheet. Thus, a large shearing force is applied to the interface to result in a disadvantage in that an interfacial separation of the cloth from the sponge rubber takes place at the bent portion or the sponge rubber is damaged due to fatigue. Therefore, a poor durability results. In the latter, the disadvantage is that the expansion and contraction characteristic of the woven cloth or the mesh cloth is lost and bendability of the sheet material thus hampered since the woven cloth or mesh cloth is wholly inset or buried in the sponge rubber sheet.